Curi Dengar
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: Ichigo, Ishida, Renji, dan Grimmjow. 4 laki-laki idola itu memiliki pacar masing-masing. Suatu hari disaat mereka hendak menyusul pacar mereka di atap, Grimmjow memberikan sebuah usul "Mencuri dengar pembicaraan pacar mereka!"/ Apa yang pacar mereka bicarakan? Yang berkenan silahkan baca n,n/ *Ichiruki*Ishihime*Rentatsu*GrimNell*


**Curi Dengar**

**Disclaimer :**

**Demi pitaknya kepala Kubo, Bleach itu bukanlah milik author sedeng ini**

**Rated : M (for safe)**

Genre : Humor, Parody

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, AU, GaJe stadium akhir, Abal tingkat akut**

***DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ***

**Curi Dengar (**Boy version**)**

.

.

**ALERTS *0* SKIP kalo terganggu**

.

Dalam ruangan sempit itu yang terdengar hanyalah lenguhan dan desahan kenikmatan. Sesekali, teriakan erotis menimpalinya, diiringi tawa penuh gairah yang terus meminta lebih.

Dalam ruangan itu, dua insan berbeda jenis kelamin sedang menikmati surga dunia yang terpampang jelas di depan mereka.

"Hei... kurasa sudah cukup," sahut si jantan.

"Cukup apanya?" sang betina mulai memprotes dengan nada panik. Namun, kepanikan sang betina justru mengundang tawa si jantan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya adalah _kurasa sudah cukup kita bercinta hari ini_? Heh... kau pikir begitu?" goda si jantan. Paras sang betina memerah. Wajahnya semakin panas. Oh... ayolah... suasana sekarang sudah cukup panas, jangan ditambah dengan hawa panas karena malu dan kesal. Di ruangan ini tak punya AC.

"Dasar singa nakal," sang betina berdecih pelan, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hei... kelinci manis, jangan ditutupi... bukit kecil itu." Baiklah, kita ganti julukan _nyeleneh _antara 'jantan' dan 'betina' menjadi 'singa' dan 'kelinci'.

Kelinci mungil itu mengerang pelan saat sang singa memindahkan kedua tangannya. "Cepat katakan maksudmu!" tuntut si kelinci.

"Oh sayang... kurasa kau sudah cukup terangsang untuk malam ini," singa itu kembali menggoda. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada bukit kecil sang kelinci, lalu mulai menjilatinya.

"Engh~" hanya lenguhan nikmat yang bisa kelinci itu keluarkan.

Oh... benar apa yang dikatakan si singa, dia benar-benar sudah terangsang. Sedari tadi, bagian bawah tubuhnya benar-benar sudah lembab.

"Kyaa~" kali ini teriakan. Oh, singa itu nakal sekali. Berani sekali ia menyentuh daerah paling sensitif milik kelinci mungil itu.

"Tenanglah sebentar, sayang," godaan itu lagi, dan kali ini singa itu kembali bersikap nakal. Ia membekap mulut sang kelinci dengan sebuah ciuman agar kelinci itu tak mengeluarkan celotehan panjang. Celotehan panjang yang mungkin akan membatalkan kegiatan mereka malam ini.

"Eungh...~" lenguhan sang kelinci teredam dalam ciuman itu. Jari-jari besar milik sang singa mulai bergerak liar. Meraba-raba daerah sensitif itu, sekedar mendengar lenguhan nikmat dari sang kelinci.

"EUNGH~" Oke. Ini sudah parah. Singa itu menusukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke dalam lubang sempit milik sang kelinci, membuat tangannya langsung dibanjiri cairan bening dan lengket itu. Kelinci mungil itu mulai bergerak gelisah. Kedua tangan milik kelinci mulai bergerak tak nyaman di atas punggung si singa.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Akhirnya, singa itu melepas ciumannya dan membiarkan kelinci malang itu meraup napas sebanyak mungkin. Bibir seksi itu kini berpindah pada leher jenjang si kelinci. Ia menggigit leher putih itu, sesekali menjilatnya agar kelinci mangsanya memanggil-manggil namanya. Tapi, seperti kelinci itu tak mau menyebut namanya.

Seringaian muncul di wajah singa. Ia mendapatkan sebuah ide bagus. Dengan jahil, ia menggerakkan kedua jarinya. Bergerak zig-zag seperti gunting di dalam lubang sempit itu.

_Well,_ itu menyenangkan bagi si singa, tapi tidak bagi kelinci –pada awalnya. Lama kelamaan juga ia menikmati permainan jari si singa. Baiklah, kali ini singa itu mengubah permainan jarinya. Kini ia mulai menarik kedua jarinya keluar, namun hal itu justru membuat jarinya tertarik semakin dalam kerena dinding yang terus berdenyut itu. Oh, melihat senyuman itu, sepertinya singa itu sengaja menarik jarinya memang agar mendapat pijatan gratis di jarinya dari dinding tebal itu.

"I... Ichih... ghoh... hah... ce... cepat masukkan!" Ini bagus, kelinci itu akhirnya menyebut nama sang singa, Ichigo.

"Masukkan apa, Rukiah~" Nada erotis yang menggoda kini membalas jawaban si kelinci –yang ternyata bernama Rukia.

"Milikmu! Cepatlah... aku... capek," protes Rukia. Sang singa, Ichigo, menyeringai.

"Capek? Kita baru saja memulainya," sahut Ichigo. Jari-jarinya masih bermain dalam gua sempit yang dindingnya terus berdenyut milik Rukia.

"Jangan gila! Sudah lebih dari satu jam kau bermain-main!" kesal Rukia. Ichigo terkekeh.

"Aku tidak bermain-main, sayang. Jika aku langsung memulainya, kau tahu apa yang akan kau rasakan, bukan?" Ichigo membela diri. Wajah Rukia bersemu, lalu dengan kesal ia membuang mukanya.

"Sekarang sudah cukup, cepatlah!" geram Rukia.

"Khehe... Baiklah... baiklah... Kau yakin sudah siap?" Ichigo mengangkat tubuhnya dan dengan paksa mencabut jarinya –membuat Rukia sempat menjerit kesakitan.

"Iya... cepatlah!" Rukia mulai merengek.

"Ssshhhtttt..." Ichigo mencium Rukia agar gadis itu menghentikan rengekannya. Lumatan pelan ia buat dan disaat yang bersamaan, ia menusukkan miliknya ke dalam milik gadis itu. membuat gadis itu membelalakkan matanya kaget. Oh... akhirnya datang juga saat ini.

Ichigo mulai bergerak dengan tempo lambat, berusaha bersikap lembut agar gadis itu tak terluka –walaupun cairan milik Rukia sudah menjamin keselamatannya.

Ciuman panas dan gerakan dengan tempo pelan ternyata cukup membuat Rukia geram. Dengan kesal ia mendorong tubuh Ichigo, namun Ichigo sama sekali tak bergerak. Tubuh laki-laki itu seperti dinding yang tak bisa di dorong.

"Ikh..." Kemarahan Rukia memuncak. Langsung saja ia menggigit lidah Ichigo, membuat laki-laki itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil membersihkan saliva di daerah sekitar bibirnya.

"Sakit!"

"Salahmu!" Teriak Rukia. Ichigo diam sejenak, lalu meletakkan kedua sikunya di sebelah kepala Rukia. Pinggulnya mulai bergerak, kali ini dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Rukia mulai merasa nyaman, dikalungkannya kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo agar ia bisa menikmati kenikmatan di bawah sana.

"Engh... lebih... cepat... Ichi..." pinta Rukia berbisik di telinga Ichigo. Dengan jahil, Ichigo menjilati telinga Rukia.

"Baiklah... Ru-ki-a," goda Ichigo dan ia mulai mempercepat tempo hentakkannya.

.

**END of ALERT *0***

.

.

"Hah..." Rukia menghela napas kuat. Sesekali ia meringis ketika ia mengganti langkah kakinya secara bergantian. Sial, sakit sekali.

Hem... baiklah, kita perjelas cerita ini. Rukia adalah seorang murid kelas 3 di sebuah SMA di kota Karakura. Dan sekarang ia hendak memasuki kelasnya setelah mengantarkan kertas ujian kelasnya ke ruang guru.

"Kuchiki-_san_!" sebuah suara centil menyentakkan Rukia. Sambil menaikkan alis, Rukia menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ah... Inoue," sahut Rukia lemas.

"Ishida-_kun_, Kurosaki-_kun_, Abarai-_kun_, dan Grimmjow-_kun _ sedang membantu Ginjou-_sensei_ di gudang. Aku, Tatsuki-_chan_ dan Nell-_chan_ sudah mengatakan pada mereka untuk segera ke atap. Sekarang, ayo berkumpul di atap!" Inoue berseru girang. Sambil mengernyit, Rukia melihat ke belakang Inoue. Ia melihat Tatsuki dan Nell sedang tersenyum padanya sambil mengangkat sebuah kotak _bentou_ ukuran sedang ke udara.

"Waktunya makan siang!" Tatsuki berseru dengan riang.

Rukia sedang lemas, tapi jika teman-temannya mengajak untuk makan bersama, ia tak akan menolak. "Baiklah, aku ambil kotak _bentou_-ku dulu," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mengambilnya. Maaf tidak sopan." Inoue mengangkat kotak _bentou_ di kedua tangannya. Rukia hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, kita ke atap!" seru Rukia girang. Namun, ia kembali meringis ketika merasa pangkal pahanya terasa perih.

.

.

Ichigo, Ishida, Grimmjow, dan Renji dengan malas menaiki tangga. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju atap. Sesekali mereka menyeka seragam mereka yang sedikit berdebu.

"Ginjou sialan, berani sekali dia menyuruhku mengangkat benda-benda kotor di gudang itu," kesal Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, itu hukuman yang pantas bagi kita karena bolos tanpa izin," celetuk Grimmjow.

"Bodoh, memangnya siapa bilang bolos perlu izin?" Renji ikut nimbrung.

"Berhenti berceloteh, makhluk menyedihkan! Seharusnya kalian bersyukur karena aku, orang yang sama sekali tak ada urusan dengan kalian harus ikut-ikutan membantu," Ishida berceloteh sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Chih..." Ichigo berdecih, bermaksud mengejek sang ketua OSIS itu.

"Hei... aku punya ide," Grimmjow yang berada paling depan menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik. Dengan bingung, ketiga temannya melipat tangan.

"Ide apa, kucing biru?" jengkel Renji.

"Diam dulu, baboon," potong Grimmjow cepat.

"Sudahlah, cepat katakan apa maumu," lerai Ishida.

"Ehm... bukan ide, sih. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita mencuri dengar pembicaraan pacar kita?" tawar Grimmjow.

"Tawaran diterima, ayo cepat. Aku sudah lapar!" jengkel Ichigo. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Grimmjow, diikuti Ishida dan Renji.

"_Well_, bagus kalau begitu!" riang Grimmjow. Sebuah senyuman bocah menghiasi wajahnya.

...

Ichigo, Renji, Ishida, dan Grimmjow sudah meringkuk di belakang pintu atap. Mereka sudah siap mencuri dengar pembicaraan pacar mereka. Eh... siapa pacar mereka? Kalian pasti sudah tahu, bukan. Grimmjow berpacaran dengan Nell, Ishida dengan Inoue, Renji dengan Tatsuki dan... Ichigo dengan Rukia. Jelas.

"Aku tak percaya aku harus mengikuti tingkah makhluk menyedihkan seperti kalian," celetuk Ishida.

"Ssshhhtt... diam!" Langsung saja Grimmjow membekap mulut Ishida.

"Kuchiki-_san_ lelah sekali. Semalam _melakukan_ lagi?" tanya Inoue. Ichigo memasang telinga ketika mendengar nama pacarnya disebutkan.

"Begitulah, melayani singa nakal itu," Rukia menjawab diiringi helaan napas panjang.

"Hihi... Ishida-_kun_ tak pernah nakal," kikik Inoue. Perkataan Inoue itu sontak membuat mata Ichigo, Renji dan Grimmjow tertuju ke arah Ishida. Sambil menelan ludah, Ishida membuang muka. Berusaha tetap bersikap cuek dan hanya dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari ketiga temannya.

"Kalau Renji sih selalu kalem. Akan kupatahkan tulangnya kalau dia berani nakal," wajah Tatsuki begitu datar, namun seluruh tubuhnya terus mengeluarkan _death glare_ yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya langsung bergidik ngeri.

Tatapan Ichigo dan Grimmjow tertuju pada Renji. Wajah mereka seakan mengatakan, "Kau harus sabar, teman!" namun, hal itu hanya dibalas dengan decihan oleh Renji.

"Hihi... Grimmjow memang suka nakal, tapi aku juga tak mau kalah," pernyataan Nell sungguh membuat Rukia, Inoue, Tatsuki, Ishida, Ichigo, Renji, dan Grimmjow ternganga. Dasar gadis polos. Oh tidak, dia tidak polos, tapi memang begitulah kepribadiannya. Siapa sangka, dibalik wajah cantik bak artis dan sikap manja miliknya ada sikap seorang gadis nakal.

"Argh... sudahlah... pembicaraan ini hanya membuat _milikku_ semakin berdenyut sakit," jengkel Rukia. Dengan kasar ia memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Hening. Keempat gadis itu mulai menikmati makan siang mereka, sedang keempat laki-laki yang masih terdiam dibalik pintu atap belum berniat bergerak. Salahkan Grimmjow yang terus menahan mereka dengan kalimat, "Ini belum puncak pembicaraan mereka!" _Well_, sepertinya Grimmjow menikmati pembicaraan gadis-gadis itu mengenai _nakal_ atau _tidak_-nya mereka terhadap pasangan masing-masing.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong... kalian tahu, 'batang' milik Ishida-_kun_ kecil lho." Kalimat yang dikeluarkan Inoue cukup membuat orang-orang itu terbelalak kaget. Terutama Ishida, sang objek yang disebutkan.

Mata Ichigo, Renji dan Grimmjow terbelalak, lalu pandangan mereka beralih pada daerah terlarang Ishida. Mata mereka mengerjap.

"Hmmph..." Langsung saja mereka menutup mulut mereka menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kecil?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Iya, kecil. Aku sama sekali tak puas. Kau tahu... aku sempat berpikir bahwa batang itu akan mudah patah. Apalagi, saat dia memasukkannya ke dalam 'lubang', aku sedikit takut," sambung Inoue. Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow dan bahkan Ishida terbelalak kaget. Astaga, tak mereka sangka, Inoue yang selama ini terlihat alim ternyata seperti ini.

"Tak kusangka Inoue..." Ichigo menoleh. Nada bicara seperti bersimpati, entah bersimpati akan apa.

"Ishida... aku tak tahu seperti apa permaiananmu, tapi... kusarankan kau untuk memuaskan gadismu," saran Grimmjow.

"Yah... dan berhati-hatilah... jika batangmu kecil, Inoue bisa saja memutuskan hubungan kalian," Renji ikut memberi nasihat.

"Hentikan nasihat menjijikkan kalian!" Ishida menekan setiap katanya.

"Heh... Renji sih biasa saja. Kalau batangnya kecil, mungkin benar-benar akan kupatahkan. Tapi, yah... begitulah," sahut Tatsuki. Renji menelan ludah. _Untunglah_... itu yang dia pikirkan. Tangannya perlahan mengelus dadanya. "Tapi, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama... batang miliknya itu mungkin memang akan patah jika kubengkokkan dengan tanganku!" Tatsuki malah menyambung kalimatnya dengan tawa, membuat Renji dan ketiga temannya bergidik.

Sekali lagi, Ichigo dan Grimmjow menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan, "Aku bersimpati padamu!"

"Hihi... Kalau milik Grimmjow sih besar." Grimmjow membusungkan dadanya bangga ketika Nell mulai menceritakan tentangnya. Renji dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum mengejek dan Ishida tak mau berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya dia masih shock dengan perubahan sikap Inoue tadi.

"Tapi, karena batangnya besar. Lubangnya juga harus besar, kan? Aku sedikit kesulitan," timpal Nell dengan nada kecewa. Grimmjow menunduk, sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Sabarlah kawan." Ichigo menepuk pundak Grimmjow sambil tersenyum menghibur. Grimmjow hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oi... Ichigo, sebentar lagi giliran Rukia yang berbicara. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik!" sahut Renji. Ichigo mengangguk mantap, lalu mulai memasang telinga.

"Sabar, ya, Nell-_chan_," Inoue bersimpati pada Nell, dan Nell hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hah..." Rukia menghela napas, membuat Ichigo semakin waspada. "Kalian tahu, aku rasanya ingin mematahkan batang milik Ichigo." Sebuah Kalimat dengan nada datar yang langsung menancap di dada Ichigo. Entahlah, dia merasa terhina dan sakit hati.

"Rukia sialan," umpat Ichigo. Renji dan Grimmjow hanya menelan ludah, sedangkan Ishida masih tetap meratapi nasib.

"Hah... andai saja batang milik Ichigo besar, aku pasti puas. Memang aku tidak repot, tapi... hah... kalian tahu maksudku." Rukia menghela napas. Ichigo terdiam. Oh.. dia merasa bersalah, ia ternyata tak bisa memuaskan gadisnya.

"Bersabarlah, Kuchiki. Jika kau kesal, kenapa tidak kau patahkan saja batang miliknya?" Tatsuki memberi usul. Ichigo membelalakkan matanya kaget. Itu saran gila!

"Benar apa yang Tatsuki-_chan_ katakan, bagaimana kalau Kuchiki-_san_ mematahkan batangnya saja," Inoue ikut nimbrung dengan nada girang. Nell hanya diam.

"Kalian mungkin benar, akan kupatahkan batang miliknya sore ini," kata Rukia.

"Haha..." Nell hanya tertawa datar, namun tawa datar itu justru mengundang tawa dari mulut Rukia, Tatsuki, dan Inoue, bahkan Renji, Grimmjow dan Ishida pun ikut tertawa mengejek Ichigo.

"Sudah cukup!" kesal Ichigo. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menggebrak pintu atap dengan kasar. Ia lalu memaki Rukia, namun makian yang ia keluarkan bertepatan dengan sebauh fakta yang mengagetkannya dan teman-temannya.

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan pembicaraan menjijikkan kalian!" teriak Ichigo dan disaat yang bersamaan...

"Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, batang itu juga tanaman hidup. Aku tak tega mematahkan pohon sakura pembelian Ichigo itu," kata Rukia.

"..."

"..."

HENING!

Ichigo terdiam, perlahan... warna merah mulai mengecat wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan Renji, Grimmjow dan Ishida. Tunggu, maksud mereka apa? Tadi, Rukia bilang apa? Pohon sakura? Bohong! Jangan bercanda... jangan bilang bahwa mereka salah mengira bahan pembicaraan pacar mereka tadi.

"Apa maksudmu _menjijikkan_, Ichigo?" Rukia bertanya dengan nada datar, namun aura mematikan terus keluar dari tubuhnya.

Pandangan mata Tatsuki terarah pada Renji yang berada di belakang Ichigo. Begitu pula dengan Inoue dan Nell.

"Ah... Kalian mencuri dengar pembicaraan kami?" Grimmjow menelan ludah, senyuman mematikan mirip Unohana-_sensei_ telah dikeluarkan Nell.

"Ishida-_kun_?" Inoue hanya menurunkan alisnya dan menyebut nama pacarnya. Ishida bergidik.

Baiklah, keempat gadis itu telah berdiri dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menemui pacar mereka masing-masing –yang kini mulai berjalan mundur.

"Kami bukanlah menceritakan _batang_ milik kalian yang menyedihkan itu," sahut Tatsuki datar.

"Kami sedang menceritakan tentang batang pohon yang kalian beli kalian tanggal 4 Mei kemarin," sambung Inoue.

"Tentang besar kecilnya batang pohon yang kita tanam di-Hari Hijau kemarin. Kau ingat, Grimmjow? Saat aku menggali lubangnya dengan susah payah?" Nell kembali tersenyum.

"Yah... mengenai partisipasi kita dalam merayakan Hari Hijau. Mengenai batang pohon sakura yang kau beli itu." Rukia sudah berada tepat di depan Ichigo yang punggungnya tertempel pada dinding. Hal yang sama dialami Ishida, Renji, dan Grimmjow.

"Waktunya memberi hukuman!" sahut Rukia, Tatsuki, Nell, dan Inoue bersamaan sambil menghempaskan telapak tangan mereka pada wajah pacar mereka masing-masing. Lalu, dengan sekuat tenaga, mereka mencengkram wajah itu dan menariknya dengan paksa –tanpa belas kasihan– menuju tempat mereka duduk tadi.

"Kurasa... malam... ini... tak akan ada... penanaman batang," sahut Ichigo dengan susah payah.

.

.

FIN – 24/04/2013

.

(A/N)

Saya bingung, serius... ini fic bikin saya senyum-senyum gaje (entah kenapa) bagaimana bagi para readers? Entahlah... jawab dihati masing2 ya :D saya sebenernya udah lama bikin fic ini dan udah lama pengen ngepublish... tapi, ini fic hilang entah kemana, setelah ngobrak-ngabrik isi laptop... ketemu deh... hehe :3 ini versi cowoknya, entah kapan saya bisa bikin versi ceweknya *plak!

Oh iya, mohon jangan tanya penyebab mereka bisa pacaran, soalnya saya sendiri bingung bikinnya gimana *ditabok

Oke, segini aja. Kalo merasa gak nyaman, Ichi minta maaf. Tapi kalo merasa nyaman, Ichi berterima kasih dan bersyukur :D

Makasih juga yang udah baca ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter 2 (entah kapan)

Jaa Nee~


End file.
